Nightmares
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Various Harry Potter characters have nightmares. What about? How will they react? Will they find comfort from love ones? So far Harry, Remus, and Teddy, Voldemort, James Potter, and Sirius. Feel free to give suggestions.
1. Chapter 1: Harry: Too Late

Chapter 1: Harry Potter: Too Late

Time: Order of the Phoenix

I was riding Buckbeak, up to the North Tower of Hogwarts, I knew immediately it was my third year, I don't know how, I just knew. I was going to rescue Sirius, he was going to be given the Dementors' Kiss.

When I reached the window I looked in, I saw Sirius sitting against the wall, looking defeated. I tried to open the window, but it was looked.

I grabbed my wand to use the unlocking charm, but as I did so, I dropped it. The door to the room opened, and in floated a Dementor.

"No!" I screamed.

The Dementor pulled down its hood revealing its gapping hole of a mouth. Sirius had a panicked look in his eyes. The Dementor latched its jaws over Sirius, and Sirius was struggling, kicking and lashing out, then he just stopped. The Dementor, satisfied, dropped Sirius and he slumped against the wall. The Dementor floated out of the room.

I kicked the window opened and climbed in. I ran over to my godfather. He had a blank look in his eyes.

"Sirius! Sirius!" I said.

I grabbed his wrist, he still had a pulse, he was alive, awake, but unresponsive.

"Sirius!" I cried. His soul had been sucked out, he was just alive, but no longer living. I just lost my only way to get out of the Dursley's because I was too late.

I cried, trying to get Sirius to respond but nothing worked.

"Harry, Harry wake up." a voice said, shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes, Sirius' concerned face was looking down on me.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"I think so. Had a nightmare." I said.

"Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"No," I said sitting up.

"What was it?" Sirius asked.

I broke into a sob and threw myself into Sirius, burying my face in his chest. "I was too late to save you!" I cried.

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"That night, at the end of my third year. On Buckbeak. I was too late! You got the Kiss." I cried.

"Harry, look at me." Sirius said.

I looked at him, tears still in my eyes.

"I'm alright. I'm perfectly fine." Sirius said comfortingly.

We sat like that for a while.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"No, I was walking down the hall, I heard you crying my name, so I came to see what was wrong." Sirius said.

"I'm such a bother. Everyone is dying for me." I said.

"Harry, never think that, you are not a bother." Sirius said.

"I'm the reason Voldemort is back!" I said.

"Not of your own choosing. Harry you are not a bother. You aren't weak either for not wanting to lose the people you care about." Harry said.

"I guess." I said. I was nervous, I didn't want to go back to sleep, I didn't want to lose Sirius again. But I was fifteen, it would seem rather childish if I asked to stay with me, or rather creepy.

Sirius saw my predicament; he summoned a chair over to my bed. He sat in it.

"I'll be right here." Sirius said.

I lay back down and closed my eyes. Sirius being there, even if he was just in a chair next to my bed, it was comforting. I feel asleep with no problem and did not have any more nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2: Remus: Monster

Chapter 2: Remus Lupin: Monster

Time: The Deathly Hallows

My wife, Nymphadora, but she hates being called that, so I call her Dora, was sitting on sitting on the edge of our bed, cradling our new born son, Teddy, he was only a few weeks old. He was so much like his mother, he inherited her Metamorphaus abilities so his hair was constantly changing color but it seemed to like blue.

Dora smiled at me. I gave her a smile back, then looked back out the window. I saw the moon rise. But then it happened, the waxing half moon had changed into a full moon. I felt myself shifting. Becoming a werewolf. Dora screamed.  
I couldn't control what I was doing. But I knew what I was doing. I turned on Dora. She was pleading with me.

"Remus, please this isn't you!" Dora said.

I gave a low growl in reply. Dora set Teddy gently on the bed and stood, as to block me from him.

"Remus, you can control this." Dora said.

I attacked her, scratching biting, until she was dead. The baby senced something was wrong, and started to cry. He got the same treatment.

I woke up with a start. Sitting bolt upright.

"Remus is something wrong?" Dora asked. It was a dream, no a nightmare.

"Nightmare." I said.

Dora sat up, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed. This nightmare was one of my biggest fears, that I will harm my wife and child. "It was a full moon. And I—I killed you, and Teddy."

"Remus, we are okay. You are not going to put either of us in danger." Dora said.

"How can you be sure? I'm a monster Nymphadora." I said.

"Remus you are not a monster." Dora said.

I looked away. I was a monster, she knew it. Why would she want to marry a monster?

"Remus, you are not a monster. You are a powerful wizard who has a bad night once a month." Dora said.

I heard Teddy cry as he woke up. Dora went and got him. She handed him to me. Teddy stopped crying and looked at me. His blue hair turned brown to match mine. I smiled, and he smiled back.

"See you are a great father. You are not a danger to either of us." Dora said.

"I guess you are right." I said cradling Teddy until he fell back asleep. I put him gently back into his crib and climbed back into bed with my wife.

"I love you Remus." Dora said, leaning over and kissing me.

"I love you too Nymphadora." I said.

"It is not Nymphadora, Remus." Dora said with a smile. I smirked and we both fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Teddy: Not my Son

Chapter 3: Teddy: Not my son.

Time: 14 years after The Deathly Hallows (Teddy is 14)

I was in an empty, white room. I thought it strange, I was the only one in there. One wall was a mirror, I still looked the same, sort of tall, blue hair, and soft brown eyes. I can change how I look, so I tried it, and my blue hair turned brown.

"Proud of you metamorphagus powers are we?" a voice asked.

I turned two people had come into the room with me. A man and a woman. The man had brown hair, like I had now and green eyes, with a hint of amber. The woman looked several years younger than him, she had pink hair. I reconized them from the pictures my godfather Harry showed me.

"Mum, dad?" I asked.

They gave me disapproving looks.

"Are you really that stupid?" my dad asked.

"What?" I asked, I was confused, even if this was a dream, I never imagained my parents like this.

"Getting low marks in school, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts." my dad said.

It was true my Defense Against the Dark Arts marks were low because the teacher hated werewolvs, so during the werewolf section he gave me no credit, because my paper didn't say anything about them being monsters, because they aren't.

"That's because—" I started.

"I don't want escuses." my dad snapped.

"You've also gotten into a lot of fights." my mom said.

I did get into fights in school, because people talk crap about werewolves and how my parents were stupid marrying each other and get themselves killed. Didn't they know all my low marks and fights were because I was defeneding them?

"But—mum," I said.

"Mum? Who is your mum, because you are no son of mine." my mum said.

My eyes filled with tears, my parents I never knew, hated me.

"Dad?" I asked, hoping he would defend me.

"You are a disgrace, you have dishonoured my family. You are not one of us." my dad said.

"No," I said.

They started to leave. "No, no don't leave me! I can do better. I will do better. Don't leave me! Don't hate me!"

"Teddy, wake up." Harry said.

I woke up, tears seaping though my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I guess, I had a nightmare." I said.

"It sounded like it." Harry said.

Guilt swamped over me, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I got home late from the office." Harry said

"Oh." I said, sitting up in my bed, Harry took a seat next to me on the edge of my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"I was in a room, with my parents." I said. "They—they—they hated me! Told me was a disgrace. That I was not fit to be their son." I broke into a new sob.

Harry pulled me into a hug. "Teddy, I know that your parents would be proud of you. And don't you go saying what is there to be proud of. You are in Gryffindor like your father, your metamorgaus skills are near perfect like your mum's. You only got those bad marks because your teacher was a git. And you stand up for the family you never knew. There is tons of stuff to be proud of."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Both your parents helped me out so much, you are just like them. They would be proud." Harry said.

"Why did they leave me?" I asked.

"Teddy, they died trying to make the world a better place for you." Harry said.

"You really think they would be proud?" I asked.

"I know." Harry said. "Here," he pulled out a Chocolate Frog. "Your father always thought these were the cure all. Just don't tell Ginny I gave you chocolate in bed."

He left me in my room, I opened the package and ate the frog. I did feel better. I looked at the card and was shocked; on the front of the card was "Remus J. Lupin." And the picture was of my dad. I flipped the card over.

"Remus Lupin was a highly skilled wizard, but also a werewolf. But even though he was a werewolf, he played an important role in the second war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He holds the record of the most Chocolate Frog purchaces in a year."

I smiled, this must be the only card in circualtion, and I got it, me his son. I flipped the card back over and looked at the picture. I gave myself brown hair and green eyes to match his. I set the card on my nightstand and fell asleep.

**A/N: You have no idea how hard it was to write this, Remus is my second favorite character, after Sirius of course. **


	4. Chapter 4: Voldemort: Death

Chapter 4: Voldemort: Death

Time: Nearing the end of the Deathly Hallows

(sorry couldn't resist doing Moldywarts.

I was standing in a grave yard. This gave me no fear. I would never die. I have the Horcruxes. Even if somehow some of them are now gone.

The mist started to form shapes, sapes of people. The first one was Myrtle, the third year Muggle-born Ravenclaw, I killed during my sixth year with my Basilisk, her brown hair was in pigtails, her skin was pale, and her face was achne ridden.

"Why did you kill me Tom?" Mytrle asked.

Was she trying to guilt trip me? I am Lord Voldemort I feel no remorse. I was no longer Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"You should have died a long time ago Tom." Myrtle said.

The mist continued to shift, forming into the shapes of my Muggle father and his parents.

"I knew that girl was good for nothing. Giving you as a son. How many people have you murdered now? Like that little girl said, you should be dead." Tom Riddle Sr. said.

"I don't care what you have to say to me." I said.

Then came Hepzibah Smith the woman I killed for the cup of Hufflepuff and Sytherian's locket.

"Oh my, my, my, you are going to be in trouble." Hepzibah said.

Then came that Hufflepuff boy, Cedric Diggeroy, that I had Wormtail kill before he reserected me.

"Harry will defeat you." Cedric said.

"No one can kill me." I said.

"If any one can do it my son can." James Potter said appearng out of the mist, Lily next to him.

"You know, we are not to happy with you trying to kill our son and not having the decentcy to stay dead." Lily said.

Many more people appeared, aurors I killed, the Muggle children from the Muggle orphange I stayed at, Quirinius Quirrel, every person I killed, or I gave orders to kill. They surrounded me, all saying the same thing, that I should have died a long time ago. I was starting to get nervous, there were so many people here.

"Part." said a voice I didn't recognize.

The goust obeyed the voice, they parted revealing a tall, figured in a black cloak. He carried a reapers scythe.

"Who are you?" I asked, outraged.

"I am Death. And your time has long since come." Death said.

"You dare speak to me that way. I am Lord Voldemort! I can not die." I said.

"No, Tom Riddle, you are mistaken. Your time is approching, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Death said. "Someone is here to help me."

Out of the shadows came Harry Potter. He did not look scared like all the other times, he looked determined.

"Death is right Tom, everyone here is right, you should've died a long time ago." Harry said.

"Harry can and will kill you Tom." Death said.

"And I will do it, you've caused the early appearance of Death of too many people in my life." Harry said.

"I am not to happy with you, using Horcruxes, but young Harry Potter here, has helped me, he has destoyed most of your Horcruxes, very few remain." Death said.

"If we are talking about escaping you, Harry has done it plenty of times." I argured.

"You should've died that night at Godric's Hollow, Harry is not destined to die for some time." Death said.

"You can't do this." I said.

"On the contrary, I am Death I control death. Tom Marvolo Riddle, your time has come." Death said. He turned to Harry, "Will you help me boy"

"Gladly." Harry said. He raised his wand, Death raised his scyth, right before the blow fell I woke up.

I woke with a start. I had not had nightmares since I was a child in the orphanage. Back than, the lady who ran it would try to comfort me, now I had no one to give me the comfort. Wait, I don't want comfort, needing comfort means I am weak, and I am anything but weak.

What I need is Harry Potter dead, he is the only one who can stop me, and he shall not succeed, I will kill Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5: James Potter: Betrayed

Chapter 5: James Potter (Harry's dad): Betrayed

Time: October 30th 1981 (the night before you know what)

I was sitting in the living room with my wife Lily, was busy trying to get our one-year-old son Harry to fall asleep. Harry had been throwing the biggest fit ever since Peter left. Since he was a secret keeper, he came to check on us every so often.

It was weird, Harry loved Remus and Sirius, he laughed with delight at the sight of them, but with Peter, Harry seemed scared of him.

"Shh," Lily said, trying to soath him.

"Bad rat! Bad rat!" Harry kept screaming.

"Honey, what do you think is wrong with him?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." I said.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it and in came Peter.

"Peter what are you doing here?" I asked.

Harry screamed louder, "Bad! Bad rat!"

"I'm sorry James, he was going to kill me." Peter said.

I looked over his shoulder, coming up towards the house was the tall form of Voldemort.

"Lily go, take Harry!" I screamed.

Voldemort came into the house.

"Why did you do it Peter?" I asked.

"Wormtail has been serving me this whole time." Voldemort said.

He raised his wand at me, "_Avada Kedvra_." There was a bright green flash, and I woke with a start.

I sat bolt up right.

"James what is it?" Lily asked.

It had been a nightmare, but it seemed so real. Harry really was throwing a fit about Peter when he was in the house. He's been screaming it almost non-stop since we've been in hideing.

"Nightmare." I said.

"Mama!" I heard Harry scream from his bedroom.

"You woke the baby." Lily said, as a joke.

"I'll get him." I said.

I left the room and headed into Harry's nursery.

When Harry saw me he looked determinded to tell me something. "Dada, rat bad. Wormy bad!"

"Well Harry I thought we just looked a like, but aparently you knew what I just dreamt about." I said.

"Dada! Bad rat!" Harry said.

"Harry, Peter would never betray us. He is our friend." I said.

"Moony good. Padfoo' good. Wormy bad!" Harry said.

"No Harry, Uncle Wormtail is good too." I said.

"NO!" Harry screamed.

I sighed, taking Harry out of his crib. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Do you think you are smart?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I am your Daddy, I know more than you." I said.

"Dada, rat bad!" Harry said.

"Is this just a phase?" I asked.

Harry did not look pleased.

I sighed, putting him back down. "Go back to sleep Harry."

"Bad rat," Harry mummed just audible.

I shook my head and closed the door.

When I got back into bed Lily turned to me.

"What was all that screaming about?" Lily asked.

"Harry is determind that Peter is bad." I said.

"Well you know, they say children are an excellent judge of character." Lily said.

"But come on Lily, Peter being evil, he was the weakest of the four of us." I said. "Even if he was bad, what could he do?"

"James—" Lily said, "What if something does happen to us?"

"Sirius would be glad to take Harry in. Harry is like a son to him, and Harry loves him." I said.

"I guess, but James—" Lily said.

"Nothing will happen to us Lily." I said. I turned over, determind to end this conversation. I went back to sleep, wondering what if Harry is right?


	6. Chapter 6: Sirius: Memories

Chapter 6: Sirius: Memories

Time: Sometime in Azkaban nearing "The Prisnor of Azkaban."

(he is having the dream as above says, but the dream is the night after Godric's Hollow)

I was riding my bike to Peter's house. I had a feeling something was wrong. My huntch was right Peter was gone. But there was no sign of a struggle. I had a sickening feeling in my gut. I hopped back on my flying moterbike and flew towards where Lily and James were staying. When I got there I wanted to die, the house was nearly destroyed. Peter had betrayed them to Voldemort.

I went into the house, I saw James' dead body in the den. I heard a baby crying upstairs, Harry. I went upstairs to Harry's room. Lily's dead body in the middle of the floor. Sitting in his crib was Harry.

"Mama. Mama, wake up." Harry cried.

"Harry?" I asked, trying to keep from crying.

"Padfoo'" Harry said. He reached for me.

"Padfoo' Mama still sleeping. Dada, where dada?" Harry asked.

"Shh, Harry, shh." I said, trying to calm him.

"Padfoo' rat bad." Harry said.

"I know, Harry, rat very bad." I said.

I held his face into my shoulder so he couldn't see the dead body of his father.

Outstide the house was Hagrid.

"Hagrid what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to take 'arry" Hagrid said.

"What, no Hagrid, I'm his godfather, Lily and James trusted me to take care of him." I said.

"Professor Dumbledore wants him." Hagrid said.

"No, Hagrid, I'm not letting you take him." I said.

"Dumbledore, wants him to live with his aunt and uncle." Hagrid said.

"No. He needs someone who will understand him." I said.

"Dumbledore really needs to see 'im." Hagrid said.

I thought, I'm going after Peter anyway, I will give him to Hagrid, then go and get Harry after things have settled down.

"Fine take him. Take my bike too, I won't be needing it." I said.

I watched Hagrid fly off with Harry, then went after Peter.

After searching for a few hours I found Peter.

"Peter!" I said.

"Sirius! Why did you do it? Why did you betray Lily and James?" Peter yelled.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked.

Then Peter did something totally unsuspected, he set off a spell, and blew apart the street. Twelve Muggles dropped dead.

Peter got the better of me, weak little Peter Pettigrew got the best of me and everyone else, it was so ridiculous I laughed. It wasn't long till the Ministry came and grabbed me, taking me to Azkaban without a trail, and I felt the familiar cold feeling of a Dementor.

I woke up from my nightmare. Which wasn't really a nightmare, just horrible memories caused by these bloody Dementors. One was approaching me with my food, the slop they served here was barely food.

But I wasn't hungry, I tried to think, how long ago had that night been, ten, eleven years?

I heard a voice down the hall of cells. "I hate these visits." It was the Minister of Magic, Fudge.

He came to the door of my cell.

"Sirius Black." Fudge said.

"Hello Minister." I said, voice hoarse from lack of use.

I saw he was holding a newspaper.

"How long have I've been in here?" I asked.

"Twelve years." Fudge said.

"Twelve years, has it really been that long." I mused.

He saw me spotting his newspaper.

"Having a look at my newspaper are you?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, would you mind if I had it, I miss the crossword?" I asked.

He gave me an appalled look, like he was amazed I was still sane enough for decent conversation. He handed me the paper, then left.

I took a look at the front page; it was talking about a wizard family who won the drawing, taking a trip to Egypt. I did a double take, sitting on shoulder of the youngest boy was a rat, but not just any rat. It was Peter. I quickly read the article, they boy would be attending Hogwarts. Harry had to be there, Harry was there, with Peter, maybe even in the same dorm. I had to get out, I had to get Peter and save Harry.

I decided quickly, I would escape tonight. I ripped out the article and put it in my prison outfit.

**A/N: Any suggestions for who to do are welcome, but I might need an idea of what to do for them.**


End file.
